


Normalish

by Idontcare1835



Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: The seven kids were never adopted by Harold Hargreeves, this is their life if they had a normal(ish) life. They still have their powers, and they (for some unknown reason) all live close to each other and have the same name.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840816
Kudos: 29





	Normalish

\--3rd P.O.V.--

On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. What was even more unusual was the fact that six of these women all lived in the same town.

\--15 years later--

Luther groaned as his alarm blared. His head was pounding, and teachers droning on all day was the last thing he wanted. Pushing himself up from his bed, he grabbed his phone, turning off the alarm. Sluggishly, Luther made his way into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before getting ready for the day. Downing an Advil, Luther walked out of his dorm room, heading to the dining room. 

\---

Diego sighed in annoyance as he stared around the dining room. His favourite knife, the one his grandfather gave him, was clutched in his hand. The blade carving a random pattern into the chair. The wooden table in front of him had similar carvings, only covered by the single plate of food. Diego sighed once again, as one of the care-takers, Grace, gave him a pointed look. He put down the knife, slipping it into his pocket and tucked into his food. 

\---

Laughter filled the small dorm room, as Allison and her best friend, Claire got ready for the day. They were already dressed in the school uniform so all they had to figure out was their make-up and hair. The two left the make-up as natural as possible, with only a bit of blush. After Allison braided Claire's hair whilst she curled her own. 

"Can you believe that Oliver wants to join the cheer squad?" Claire asked, disgust lacing her voice. Allison rolled her eyes, like hell she would let someone like Oliver join her cheer squad. The two laugh, as they make their way out of the room.

\---

The smell of smoke filled the air, as Klaus pulled away from his boyfriend's lips. A dazed smile was on both of their faces as leaned against each other. The other group of boys all oohed at them, causing the couple to laugh. One of the boys handed Klaus a lit cigarette, which he thankfully took. After a few minutes, Klaus' boyfriend, Dave, stole the cigarette causing Klaus to pout over at him. After a peck on the lips from Dave, Klaus smiled once again as his eyes flicker to the sky. 

"Fuck, what's the time?" Klaus asked, one of the boys, that Klaus didn't know the name of, or was too high right now to remember, pulled out his phone and showed Klaus. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" He hissed as he lunged up, he was going to be late for school, or well breakfast.

\---

Five huffed as he finished his coffee. The nonsense chatter around him was almost enough to make him want to cut off his own foot. Kenny, a clueless idiot was chatting away next to him. Hazel, Cha-Cha and Agnes, Five's only friends were all rolling their eyes in annoyance at the boy. Five was seriously being to regret letting the boy sit with them, but his mum was friends with Kenny's so he had done it for his mum. Turning away from the chatter he went to go and get yet another cup of coffee.

\---

It was silent as he read, his eyes sucked in every word. Ben had a soft smile on his lips as he read through his favourite book. He was completely alone in his small little corner of the dark library. Ben knew very well that he was missing breakfast, not that he cared. His eyes were glued on the book, the world around him dissolved as he sunk deeper into his favourite world. 

\---

Her eyes were closed, to hear the music more than to concentrate. Her hands played by memory as she went. It took a few minutes until Vanya opened her eyes, her hands stopped moving and she let the Violin fall from her shoulder. A small smile played on her face, as she packed up. Proud of herself, as she made her way to the breakfast for some well-needed food.


End file.
